Waffen-SS/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Irish Republican Army (by ReyesRebels) The battle starts in an urban warehouse, abandoned by The inhabitants. Five I.R.A soldiers enter the building. The leader opens the door and signals his men to move in. The waffen S.S captain sits in a chair, tied up and with a bag over his head. The I.R.A leader sees this and smiles. He rips the bag off and punches the captain. “where is the bomb!” he shouts and hits the captain again. “schrauben Sie” the captain replies. Four waffen s.s soldiers enter the building. One of the men goes out to investigate. As he turns the corner, he is burned by the Flammenwerfer 41 .The other I.R.A troops rush out to see what happened. One of them shoots the flammenwerfer nazi exploding the tank on his back The IRA soldiers scatter. One of them plants a nail bomb on a door. A nazi stops and stares at it. He hears the beeping and realizes it’s a bomb. But it’s too late . The IRA soldier with a dentonator picks up his Ar-15 and runs. As he runs outside. The waffen SS sniper picks him off . The sniper goes in the building and peeks around a corner. He sees a door. He enters the door and finds his captain. He cuts the ropes binding him and gives him and stg-44. They run out but and IRA soldier shoots the soldier with a webley. . The captain pumps 7 rounds into him. . Outside an IRA soldier kills a nazi with an MP28. . The other IRA soldier opens a door and peeks down a hallway. But behind the door, the Waffen SS captain grabs him and pushes him into the wall. He knees the IRA soldier then, punches him in the face. He Takes His STG-44 and strangles him. He keeps strangling him. Until he chokes up blood. The IRA leader sneaks around with his slingshot. He sees a bouncing betty on the ground and shoots it. It explodes. He goes in the storage room and picks up an LPO-50. He sneeks around looking for the last nazi. The captain pops out and fires a shot from his Stg-44. It misses. And he runs. He picks up his dead comrade with the flammenwerfer’s mauser-c96. The I.R.A captain shoots flames at the captain. The captain adds the attachable stock to his gun. He fires a burst. The jumps out and fires 3 shots in the IRA captain. He slumps down and a pool of blood surrounds him. The captain shouts: “Deutschland!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Expert's Opinion The Waffen SS won because of their superior warrior mentality and their better training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. French Foreign Legion (by Jar teh marksman) French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: 5 Waffen soldiers are marching through tangled brush. After clearing from the annoying plants, they notice a band of French troops. One SS takes aim with his Karbainer 98k, and fires, turning one FFL member's brain into mush. {C French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: {C "Cibles, cotés gauche! Cotés gauche!" (Targets, left side! Left side!) one calls out as the remaining 4 swirl around to return fire on the flanking Germans. A bullet comes right out the barrell of a MAS-38, and goes straight into a SS troop's chest, killing him instantly. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: "Repliez-vous!" (Fall back!) The FFL leader commands as they retreat back further. "Folgen sie ihnen nach, lassen sie nicht weg!" (Follow after them, don't let them get away!) A Nazi soldier calls out. While the FFL run back into the surrounding trees, one SS member jumps up, and hits an FFL soldier in the back with a bullet from his FG42. {C French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: {C The SS appear into the forest, checking each corner for any hostile forces. They decide to split up into groups of 2, and head of in seperate directions. As one group heads into a creek, a FFL member appears and sprays a Waffen soldier down with his BAR. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: {C The other group member tries to shoot at the French trooper, but he ducks and runs back into the forest before he can get shot. As the remaining Nazi in that group advances forward to avenge his fallen comrade, he comes to a group of fallen trees. Before he can react, he's stabbed in the stomach and shot dead by an FFL member's MAB Model 1. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: {C The other group of elite German soldiers, on the other hand, are having much more luck. One whips out his Mauser and nabs a FFL member right in between the eyes. Another mows down the second to last French soldier with the MP34. {C French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: {C The FFL leader creeps in the shadows as he plots the demise of the reich-loving pigs. The 2 remaining German soldiers pass, and the FFL leader pulls out his Camillus. He kicks one in the back, sending him to the ground, and stabs the other through the neck. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: {C The last Waffen SS troop jumps back up as his fellow soldier falls back down. He aims, fires, but hears a clicking noise. His Mauser is out of ammo! The French commander takes advantage by butt-ending the German with the stock of his MAS-36, jumping back, and blowing the SS soldier's head apart. French Foreign Legion: Nazi Waffen SS: The French leader stares down at his dead opponent, pumps his fist into the air, and cries out "Nous sommes la Legion etrangere francaise!" (We are the French Foreign Legion!) WINNER: French Foreign Legion Expert's Opinion The Waffen SS definitely brought discipline to the fight, but the FFL brought training and mobility. Plus the FFL had years of experience and weapons that not only delivered precision, but were also lightweight which kept the FFL moving around and flanking the Waffen SS, soldiers who liked to stick in packs. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gurkha (by Cfp3157) Gurkhas: 12345 Waffen SS: 12345 Five Waffen SS troops are running from Allied forces in a strange forest. The forest is in Nepal where five Gurkha mercenaries are patrolling a nearby jungle in search of Japanese troops. The Waffen SS leader is taking a drink from his canteen when he sees one of the Gurkhas. He thinks they are Japanese allies until he sees the Union Jack on his shoulder. The SS screams for his men to get in position and draws his Walther P38. He aims and clips the Gurkha. Gurkhas: 1234 Waffen SS: 12345 The Gurkhas leader yells to his men and gets behind the cover of a tree. He aims his Webley revolver and shoots an SS in the chest. Gurkhas: 1234 Waffen SS: 1234 The man beside him loads his Bren machine gun and fires a burst of rounds into another German. Gurkhas: 1234 Waffen SS: 123 The SS leader panics and orders his men to retreat into a nearby village. His machine gunner aims his FG42 and kills the Bren gunner. Gurkhas: 123 Waffen SS: 123 The three remaining Gurkhas pursue the Germans. They enter village looking for the Germans when one steps out and kills a Gurkha with his Kar98k. Gurkhas: 12 Waffen SS: 123 The last Gurkha regular kills the German with his SMLE. Gurkhas: 12 Waffen SS: 12 The Gurkha leader covers his friend by shooting the last regular Nazi with his Webley. Gurkhas: 12 Waffen SS: 1 As both Gurkhas reload, the last Nazi plunges his Hitler Knife into the rifleman's neck. Gurkhas: 1 Waffen SS: 1 The Gurkha leader draws his Kukri and twists his knife in a few circles. As the Nazi braces himself for the slash, the Gurkha kicks the Nazi in the face. As the SS leader rubs his jaw, the Gurkha quickly slashes the SS' chest, leaving a deep gash. The fatigued and frightened Nazi thrusts the Gurkha's leg in retaliation, but the Gurkha pushes through the pain and thrusts his Kukri into the SS' leader's throat. Gurkhas: 1 Waffen SS: As the Nazi draws his last breath, the Gurkha raises his bloody knife and yells in victory, "AYO GURKHALI!!" (The Gurkhas are here!" Expert's Opinion As the writer of this battle, I believe the Gurkhas won the battle because they had a spuperior rifle, a superior knife, and a much fiercer warrior mentality. This is what led them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage